<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting The Dragon Witch Isn't Therapy by AceOfTheFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936847">Fighting The Dragon Witch Isn't Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms'>AceOfTheFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>....multiple deaths but all temporary, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Dragon Witch, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Roman and the Dragon Witch fight a lot, Temporary Character Death, but like in a good way, like right after, the dragon witch is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After POF, Roman will do anything to have something positive.  Even if that isn't the best idea after how he's been hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; The Dragon Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting The Dragon Witch Isn't Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hearing about Roman and the Dragon Witch wasn’t a new thing.  Roman tended to fight them about once a week, normally killing them but being a part of the Imagination, they tended to revive after a few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what most might think, Roman didn’t fight them because they were evil or hurting the Imagination.  It was quite the opposite actually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an agreement that the two had come to back when the Imagination was new.  Whoever lost would willingly let themselves be killed and be revived soon after.  Roman himself had even been knocked down a few times, and he gladly let the Dragon Witch take their reward, besides he normally just appeared back in his room right after he was killed anyway, so it wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it would be more accurate to say it wasn’t too bad most days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some days, getting killed hurt, on the days that another side made a comment or the thoughts that he denied having got too loud, getting killed hurt in more ways than one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most days he just took it, knowing that going back might make it worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was not most days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, he had to watch as Janus manipulated Thomas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, he watched as Patton had decided to trust that snake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, he had found out that Thomas didn’t think he was his hero anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, even before going to fight the Dragon Witch, Roman wasn’t doing well.  He was barely holding himself together even as he summoned his sword and stalked over to their lair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed a morale boost and hopefully defeating the Dragon Witch would help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it would have been better for him if he had waited until he was calmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman needed this win.  He truly did.  He needed something to go right for him today.  Which is why he kept going back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was starting to lose track of how many times he had died.  The only thing on his mind was the fact that he needed something good to come out of this trainwreck of a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay that’s enough,” the Dragon Witch sighed.  “I’m not killing you for an 18th time, Roman.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t lost yet,” Roman growled slightly, leaning a bit on his sword trying to attack again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch sighed and easily dodged out of your way. “Roman, enough, you’ve hurt yourself enough today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not done yet,” Roman said, again, trying to attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch sighed again and snapped their fingers, summoning a sort of block to keep Roman trapped in.  Nothing that would hurt him, but just enough to keep him from attacking them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman slumped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out.  “Why did you spare me,” he asked, glancing up at the Dragon Witch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Roman, as fun as it fighting you, I’m above killing someone’s who heart isn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha!t My heart is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.  You’re currently focused on winning, not the fight.  And that’s not even mentioning how I can feel you hurting.  I don’t know why, but if you want to fight, you need to deal with whatever is going on before we fight again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dragon Witch hesitated for a second before looking at Roman.  “Is there a side that can come pick you up? I don’t trust you won’t try to fight me again if you’re left alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hesitated.  Janus and Remus weren’t ever going to happen.  He was too upset with Patton right now.  Logan was probably too upset at him after what he had pulled.  Which left….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...let me call him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman pulled out his phone and held a breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, this really isn’t the-,” Virgil spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but uh...I don’t the Dragon Witch is going to let me leave without someone and you’re the only one left who I trust that I’m not mad at or isn’t currently mad at me..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean the Dragon Witch won’t let you leave,” Virgil asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Roman could explain, the Dragon WItch walked over and took his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just going to downplay it,” they responded before turning to talk to Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened but he’s been trying to defeat me for hours.  And I don’t trust him not to keep trying if he goes back alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so rude about it,” Roman huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I do, it’s the only way it’ll get through to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman knows that he probably made some offended noises upon hearing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean that he didn’t know that they were right.  Guess the only thing left to do was to sit and wait for Virgil.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>